Blabbermouth
by Jasmimi
Summary: Lucy is cursed with the ability to be honest about something when someone asks her a question for 24 hours. People in the guild is asking her all these questions and she can't answer properly. Now, she has to wait 24 hours for the curse to wear off, but before the curse is over, a particular salmon head has one more question for her.


**notes:** i dont even know where this idea came up from. someone talking too much and being told to shut up? this story is pretty boring, considering that the romance only happens at the end, but i didnt want the story to be short. i included some scenes from the manga, its nothing big, really.

* * *

"Maybe I should've told Natsu about this," Lucy muttered, pushing a huge leaf out of her way. "But the mission seemed easy so I thought I wouldn't need help."

Stopping to look around, she raised a hand above her eyes to block the sun and looked up at a tree. "It's like everything is twice as big in this place. Someone could easily get lost."

Sighing, she stumbled upon a tree root but didn't fall into the dirt ground. Instead, she was caught by the one that could come out at will; Loke.

"Are you okay, Lucy?" He asked, the sparkles surrounding him as usual and the playboy-like smile.

She nodded. "Thank you. But wait, what did I tell you about coming out on your own?"

"Do you need help to find the way? I can go on the trees." He offered, lifting her so she could stand properly.

"Really?"

He jumped as high enough and landed on the top of the tree, a hand above his eyes.

"Which way?" She asked from below, using her hands as a microphone. He jumped down in front of her, the wind blowing her hair and skirt for a brief moment.

"Straight ahead."

"Got it. Thanks. And don't come out on your own next time!" He disappeared, leaving behind yellow and sparkles for a second and she continued walking.

"Where could it be..." she hummed. Hearing a bush shake, she quickly turned around, her hands holding her key holder ready to fight whatever was coming. The bush shook a little again and a wooden rabbit was thrown out, landing on its side. The blonde was taken aback and made her way to the rabbit.

"What's this?" Lucy wondered as she picked it up and examined each angle. She looked at the bush where the rabbit was thrown. "Who threw this?" She peeked above the bush and around it. "Natsu? Happy? Are you guys here?"

Her head suddenly started to feel empty and light and she struggled to remain standing. She fell to the ground, a hand weakly placed on the tree next to her and used her other hand to put on her forehead.

"What's... going on...?"

* * *

"Ah, you're awake?" Mirajane turned, a wet towel in hand. Lucy groaned and sat up, wincing when she felt a sharp pain in her head.

"You should lay down," the white haired mage told her. She placed a hand to the blonde's forehead and hummed. "You have a small fever."

"How did I get here?" Lucy asked.

"Natsu," Mirajane answered. "He asked us where you were and then found you using his nose."

"Na-"

"Hey, Mira! Oh? Lucy, you're up? How're you feeling?" Natsu grinned, a glass container in one hand with a bottle of water in the other.

"Confused and dizzy." She answered, sighing. She blinked and looked at Mirajane and Natsu who had their eyes wide.

"Well, Lucy. You usually answer with okay or good." Natsu said, looking at Mirajane for her to agree. She nodded.

"I actually meant to say good, but those words came out on their own." She put her hand over her mouth and felt goosebumps.

"At least you told the truth though." Natsu shrugged.

Mirajane hummed, and spoke up. "Lucy, can I test something?"

"Of course."

"After I ask the question, you're going to say Gray, okay?"

"Okay."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Who brought you to the guild Fairy Tail?"

Natsu scoffed at the obvious question and looked at Lucy for the obvious answer. "Natsu." Lucy widened her eyes and covered her mouth. "Gray! Gray! I meant to say Gray. Natsu's name came out on its own, I'm sorry."

"What do you need?" Gray asked, walking in. The three looked at him. "What? You called my name, didn't you? 'Gray! Gray!'" He mimicked, trying to sound like the blonde who was clearly offended.

"I do _not_ sound like that."

"Oh, right. Sorry, you sound waay more high pitched."

"GRAY."

"Okay, okay, just a _bit_ deeper."

"STOP TALKING ABOUT HOW I SOUND."

"Fine, fine."

"Lucy," Mirajane started, having all three of the mages in the room look at her. "I know why an answer comes out on its own when a question is asked."

"Really?! What's the reason?"

"Did you – by chance – hold a weird, wooden rabbit for more than five seconds?

Lucy didn't even blink. "Yes."

"That makes you be completely honest for 24 hours. If we ask you a question, you answer without lying _at all_. Plus, it's been about three hours since Natsu found you, and an hour in here."

"Really? Seems cool," Natsu grinned. "Hey, Lucy, wanna spar?"

"No," the blonde deadpanned.

"Sheesh, not even a second." Natsu clicked his tongue and crossed his arms.

"Lemme try too," Gray said. "What do you think about flame-brain?"

"He's reckless, loud, obnoxious, but he's still my friend," Lucy sighed, but soon raised her brows in surprise. "Amazing..."

"Hey, Lucy, what do you think about the talking snowman?" Natsu shot a glare to Gray who threw it right back.

"A good friend that strips a lot," Lucy said nonchalantly, as if she said it on her own instead of against her will. Gray looked at her blankly and dumbfounded.

"It's true though!" She defended.

"That's all? I thought you would have more to say, traits or _something_ ," he scoffed. "Jeez."

She laughed sheepishly. "Sorry," she pulled the blanket to the side and put her shoes on, Natsu standing up from his seat. Gray walked out first with Lucy and Natsu following behind.

"Oh! Lucy! Want some booze?" Cana called out from the bar, her usual barrel underneath her arm.

"Sure," she said, walking her way towards the brunette. Cana looked at her with surprised eyes, but she brushed it off and filled a small cup for the girl who took a seat next to her. Lucy tilted her head up as she drank and slammed her cup down, her face slightly red as she fanned herself fast, opening her mouth with hot air that blew out. "Whew!"

"Y'know, I was kinda surprised. You usually turn me down!" Cana laughed loudly, nudging the flushed blonde with a large grin on her face.

"Aha...well..." _No way I could tell them about the curse,_ Lucy thought. She met eye contact with Gray, hoping her message which get transmitted to him. He gave a short nod. Lucy let out a sigh of relief. She searched for Natsu, hoping to give the message to him too but that hope immediately drained when she noticed him talking to the brunette.

"Ohh, I see. So, you have to be completely honest? Lisanna had that last time," Cana chuckled.

Sending a tremendous amount of death glares to the pinkette wearing narrowed eyes, he continued to give an unreadable expression.

"Who had what last time?" Levy called out from her table, looking away from her book for the first time.

"Lucy has the curse that makes you honest!" Cana shouted as soon as she finished a barrel. Lucy bit her lip uncomfortably and nodded reluctantly.

"Yeah..."

"Really? Lu-chan, did you finish your novel?"

"Not yet, I still need to write the ending."

Levy sighed and looked back at her own book. People then surrounded Lucy with curious faces as they blew up with questions.

"Do you know any good jobs?"

"No."

"Think you could give me some money?"

"I have my rent to worry about!"

"Lucy! Want some fish?"

"No!"

"Lucy, are you hanging in there?"

"Not really," Lucy whined, turning to the voice source so she could meet the blue-eyed take over mage. "Lisanna!"

"I had it too and it was terrible—"

"Could come with me, Lucy?"

"I'm sorry, not right now, Lisanna, what were you saying?"

"I had it as well. A good way you could deal with it is—"

"Lucy, I heard you had a curse. You good?" Leo appeared, pushing up his glasses.

"Not much." Lucy shrugged and gestured Lisanna to continue talking.

"A good way to deal with it is to stay home." Lisanna finished with a long sigh. Lucy had a victorious look on her face as she grinned at the mage in front of her.

"That'll probably help! Thank you, Lisanna."

"No prob." Lisanna winked, tossing a smile at the blonde.

* * *

"I knew you would be here, but this _whole_ time?"

"You took such a long time! Where were you?" Natsu complained, hopping onto his feet.

"Surrounded by people asking me questions that I had no choice but to answer." Sighing as she fell to the chair. She put a finger to her temple and rubbed it in circles, Natsu now standing in front of her.

"It's almost nine."

"Yeah, thank goodness. About ten more minutes and I have my freedom of speech now."

"I have a question for you too." Natsu told her with a serious expression. Lucy attempted to widen her eyes but out of exhaustion, she looked up at him tiredly, her eyes slightly droopy-like..

"You too, Natsu? Jeez, I've had enough for one day." Lucy complained, standing up, stretching out her legs.

"C'mon, Lucy, we're wasting time. Just one more question," Natsu said as he raised one finger up. "It's not that much, just a yes or no answer."

"Fine," she sighed in defeat. "Say it."

"Do you like me?"

Choking for a brief moment, the curse took effect and Lucy's face was red as she spoke willingly.

"Yes," she answered. Widening her eyes as she waved her hands furiously, she shook her head - hard enough to make her dizzy but she didn't care. " _No_! _It's a lie_!"

Smirking, Natsu scoffed and crossed his arms. "Is what you said _right now_ a lie?"

"Yes," she answered again. Lucy covered her ears and screeched, "stop it! Stop asking me questions!"

"Jeez, Lucy, I don't get what's so bad about liking me." Natsu scoffed at the blonde, adjusting his scarf a little.

"Well, you're not my type at all!" Lucy exclaimed, an amused smile playing on Natsu's face as he raised her brows in surprise and disbelief.

"Oh really?"

"Yes! You're obnoxious, loud, no manners whatsoever-"

Taken aback by pure surprise, she was interrupted with his lips on hers, and she couldn't help but make a squeak-like sound as he straightened himself with a smug smile on his face.

"Well, you're my type."

* * *

 **notes:** I DIDNT KNOW HOW TO END THIS. IM SORRY. please dont expect me updating as much as i use to when i first started. although, i will be updating certain stories i have motivation for. my motivation is specific.

the fake job and misheard completely are incredibly fun to write, hence i have plenty of motivation for. i really dislike writing my upstander (to your disappointment) and soccer champ.i plan on finishing soccer champ soon, and the fake job will probably have around 10 chapters. misheard completely might have more than 15 since im trying my best to make it in character as much as possible so theres slow progress.


End file.
